


Wanda and Pietro: Headcanon Collection

by bluerosekatie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, High School, Hydra (Marvel), I like to mix canons, Music, No Spoilers for Wandavision, Random & Short, Randomness, Seizures, Short, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Some are mutant headcanons, Technology, Twins, headcanons, i guess, most likely a oneshot, some are enhanced headcanons, what is canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosekatie/pseuds/bluerosekatie
Summary: The Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver grew up together, they're twins. Shouldn't there be some headcanons about their interactions at that time? Also, no Wandavision spoilers here, and feel free to ask me what inspired the headcanon because some of them do have basis in what I've seen in the MCU and X-Men movies.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 24





	Wanda and Pietro: Headcanon Collection

Wanda finishes everyone’s sentences. Everyone’s. And accurately - not guessing, not remembering patterns. She doesn’t just finish Vision’s and Pietro’s, and those she knows, but also Maria Hill’s, and Fury’s, and anyone else she comes in contact with. It’s not entirely intentional; when you dip your hand into the water, it just comes up wet. She’s trailing her mind into others’ and often comes back with their surface thoughts. 

Pietro is bored easily. Half of the reason he wears earbuds is to block out the interminably slow moments between conversations, even if it makes it look to others like he fidgets by taking them off and putting them on. Sometimes, a short pause of a few seconds will allow him enough time to listen to a full playlist. Wanda is the only other person who knows what he’s actually doing; listening to a favorite song, sped up to match his usual hearing.

Wanda often keeps a telepathic ‘channel’ open between Pietro and herself. It’s helpful both in battle, where neither can waste their breath on talking, and in everyday life, where Pietro may be popping in and out of the room, and speaking might be too much to handle for him. Sometimes they will hold a full conversation mentally, but it’s more often a quick back and forth exchange before moving on to something else.

Pietro’s hair used to be auburn, like Wanda’s. Soon after he began to show signs of his speed, it began to pale. At first this scared him. Was his speed making him age? Over time, as he grew more comfortable with his new ability, his hair became fully silver, a side effect of his increased metabolism. The roots stayed brown, though - it grew in dark brown and silvered nearly immediately as he used his speed more often.

Wanda’s telepathy used to scare her. She heard the HYDRA agents discussing the results of the tests, heard them worrying about her or Pietro collapsing or going mad. She also knew they were the only subjects who’d survived - and that was what scared her the most. If she and Pietro didn’t make it, they couldn’t defend Sokovia or get their revenge on Stark. They trained her to evoke someone’s worst fears, twist them into a mind jail and shake them to their core, but didn’t realize they were bringing hers to life as well.

If anyone teased Pietro at school, he would spend a few seconds of his free time trashing their locker, giving them a wedgie, writing over their answers on tests, and messing with their day in other various ways. No one could prove it was him, but it was hard to ignore the sudden change in mood barely a moment after the teasing had happened. Sometimes, if he was feeling especially mischievous, or the teasing was especially rude, he would ask Wanda to step in, and soon the bully would have an annoying song stuck in their head, along with the other mischief Pietro had caused.

Wanda knows very well she could cheat on tests, dredge up passwords, and in general be one of the best cheaters around. But she purposefully doesn’t, because to do so would also put her through a ton of new mental landscapes, and that takes a toll, especially since fears are usually near important information. There’s a reason she cried after affecting Hulk. In general, she avoids purposefully using her power without a reason.

Pietro doesn’t like using technology, besides his modified iPod. His extreme speed, combined with the default processing speed of most computers and other technology, results in the equivalent of terrible input lag. He’ll put up with it for a while, but most of the time, he will just ask Wanda or work with what he’s got outside of using the computer. The iPod was a combination of his and Wanda’s work, he spent a night’s worth of free time researching to increase its speed and make it able to play the songs at his speed, then worked to set it up with Wanda’s help - she’s good with assembling very small objects.

Some students think the classroom they share with Pietro is haunted. Strange things happen, like dropped objects being returned to their places, or everyone’s pens being exchanged with the person’s to their right, and all the while, ghostly laughter echoes from around the room. The laughter switches sides and occasionally moves through the aisles, but it’s gone so fast most of the students dismiss it as a trick of the mind. But it reoccurs so often, and nearly always in conjunction with other strange happenings, like the papers flying off every desk, which makes the most superstitious students believe in the ‘ghost’.

Wanda figured out how to use her telekinesis to put together small things fairly early on - the precision was necessary for most applications -- she hated missing her depth perception and knocking something into a table or wall, and since her telekinetic strength was greater than her physical strength, it was pretty destructive. She figured out how to tune the television channels without getting up from her seat, and from then on she began experimenting mixing her powers with technology. This allowed her to make tiny, precise adjustments within Pietro’s iPod and earphones so they would move at the correct speed, without needing to disassemble them repeatedly. The same skill set helps her with identifying internal problems for medical reasons, though the margin of error for fixing those is much smaller, and she usually uses it to diagnose rather than cure.

After exposure to the mind stone and Hydra’s first experiments, Pietro began having seizure-like attacks where his speed would rocket and he would move too fast to control himself. Wanda would stick close mentally during those times, soothing him as much as possible, even when he bruised himself against their restraints. Sometimes, when they put him through battle exercises the first few months, he would dodge too early - expecting his original speed and getting his extreme speed -- so he would return to his original position only to be hit by the very thing he was supposed to avoid.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I might end up writing some more coherently plotted fanfiction involving the Maximoff twins, but since I don't know the comics or X-Men movies canon that well, it's somewhat unlikely.


End file.
